ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XXXVIII - Igor
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = Hulkbuster Armor (possibly) |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark XXXVIII |codename = Igor |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Heavy Lifting Suit |armorcolor = Dark Blue With Silver Plates |height = Around 8-12 ft (fully standing) |status = Unknown |color = #000000 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |capabilities = Lifting Heavy Objects Flight Extreme Strength |specialfeats = Spine Lifter Pressure Supporters Enhanced Chest RT High Energy Output Advanced Donning system |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = None |successor = None |preceded = Mark XXXVII - Hammerhead |followed = Mark XXXIX - Starboost}} The Mark XXXVIII (Mark 38), also known by its name as "Igor", is a Heavy Lifting Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as a part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in Iron Man 3, and made it's debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit was named "Igor", because it of its design, bearing a resemblance to some features of a real "Igor", featuring a slouched posture and bulky appearance. It specializes in lifting heavy objects such as debris, and is capable of the tremendous strength and power. Armor Design The Mark XXXVIII's design is unique compared to any other armor built by Tony Stark. Its resemblance is similar to the shape and size of an Igor, hence where the suit get its name. The Mark XXXVIII has blue and silver plates, with blue as the dominant color. The silver plates cover areas that highlight the armor's appearance, such as the face plate, the arms and legs and the middle area of the armor's abdomen. The Mark XXXVIII has heavier plating and also much larger legs and forearms and a very heavy bulky and stubby design. Armor Capabilities Extreme Strength Having been built to carry and lift heavy objects, the Mark XXXVIII has an incredible amount of strength and power. Capable of lifting almost anything ten times its size (such as the oil rig), the armor has fives times the regular strength of a simple Iron Man armor. With this ability, the Mark XXXVIII is the strongest of all armors. A feature that helps the armor carry heavy and massive objects is it's Spine Lifter, in which it supports whatever object it carries and applies the same amount of pressure to counteract the pressure pressing down on the Mark XXXVIII. it's obviously shown that the Mark XXXVIII can lift 100 tons and is able to carry objects much larger than it with gauntlets that slightly collapse on itself. the arms and legs can also lock in place to continuously lift objects. Armor Features Spine Lifter The Mark XXXVIII has a powerful, pressurized support lifter located in the armor's spine area. Most commonly referred to as the Spine Lifter, this feature allows the Mark XXXVIII to carry heavy and massive objects, such that it could be ten times the armor's size, and could support the weight easily without breaking. the spine lifter is located on the most reinforced part of the suit and is designed to extend so it can stabilize the weight to carry it and can obviously lift objects even heaver than an oil rig, some would say somewhere around 100 tons. This feature is unique only with this suit, and is the armor's main function, as well as its most notable feature. Pressure Supporters With its ability to carry weight, the Mark XXXVIII has specialized arms that enable it to lift heavy objects and grant it's ability to do so. The Mark XXXVIII has two pressure systems, with one on each arm. The Pressure Supporting feature is bulky and makes up one of the most notable features of the Mark XXXVIII. the pressure supporters can lift obviously over 100 tons as it's the part that will slightly collapse to stabilize weight. Donning System The Mark XXXVIII, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark XLII's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark XXXVIII has standard heavy duty repulsors, used to help lift up the suit from it's very heavy weight. It is not used for combat, and is only used when the suit flies. Unibeam The Mark XXXVIII has a horizontal rectangular Unibeam, that can project a good amount of power strong enough to destroy and clear debris in its path. History Before Iron Man 3 'Iron Legion & the New Armor Design' Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony Stark, who was haunted by his near death experience from the invasion, suffered from post traumatic stress disorder, becoming paranoid and obsessed with security. Because of this, Stark began working on the Iron Legion, and over time, created several Iron Man Armors, from the Mark VIII to the Mark XXXVII, all built with various designs and purposes. After the Mark XXXVII / Hammerhead's completion, Stark proceeded to working on his next armor. With the recent development of new designs and technology used for his previous armors, Stark came up with the idea to create another unique armor. Based on a totally new design by Stark, the Mark XXXVIII was born. The armor was designed to specialize specifically in Lifting Heavy Objects, and thus was titled as the "Heavy Lifting Suit" for it's capabilities. Because of it's special features, the armor was large in size, making it the biggest Iron Man Armor to be created at that time. During it's creation, Stark also gave the suit the name "Igor", because of it's large and slouched appearance. It was presumed that during it's initial completion, the armor was tested a number of times before it reached perfection, became fully functional, as well combat ready. 'Completion and Building the Winery' After completing the armor, Igor was called for duty and helped Stark build the winery in the basement of his mansion. 'Storage' When the Winery completed construction, Stark stored the Mark XXXVIII in Hall of Armors Chamber beneath his Malibu House, where all the other previous Iron Man Armors he completed were stored in as well. With Igor's completion, Stark proceeded to work on a new type suit, which would be the final version of his prototype space armors, the Mark XXXIX / Gemini - Sub-Orbital Suit. Iron Man 3 'Malibu Raid' 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' The Mark XXXVIII was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with the other 35 armors. Later it was used to lift a oil rig after Tony called JARVIS to do so. '"Clean State Protocol"' The Mark XXXVIII most likely have survived and blown up by JARVIS under Tony's order of the "Clean State Protocol" as a sign of his devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. Because the Mark XXXVIII was supporting the oil rig and it would've fallen if blown up at the same time as the other armors. Due to the oil rig being unstable Tony ordered it to remain as the main form of support for the rig to prevent it from exploding, to avoiding it from being destroyed. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game |iso8 = |time = 47 hours, 59 mins, 59 seconds |xp = 500,000 XP |info = }}The Mark XXXVIII is a playable suit in the Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, and can be unlocked by unlocking all other armors first. It is one of the Special Offer Armors, and is not limited. Lego Marvel Avengers The Mark XXXVIII '''is a playable armor in the game. This armor can be unlocked, and is located at the Roxxon Power Station. When in Roxxon Power Station, you met Agent Carter that was retired, when you greet to her, She said that Carter came here once, years ago. She was investigating of a friend of mine, and the friend's trail causes Carter to led here. Accepting the mission will cause your vision to turn gray line in the good ol' days. To complete this procedure, you need to kill 20 of these Roxxon guards, and once you completed. You get the reward: '''Mark XXXVIII! ---- Photo(729).jpg|The Mark XXXVIII's Game info. ---- Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * The Mark XXXVIII is the thirty-eighth suit built by Tony Stark, and is the thirty-first suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * The Mark XXXVIII is currently the third biggest armor existing that was created by Tony Stark '''and is currently the sixth strongest. The strongest armors are Mark L, Mark XLIV, and Mark XLVIII, also known as "Hulkbuster" and "Hulkbuster 2.0" respectively, followed by Mark XLV, Mark XLIII and this itself. * The armor's appearance and shape takes on the look of an '''Igor, including the helmet. * The Mark XXXVIII was one of the six unlockable armors available, as part of the "Iron Man 3 Unlock The Armors" promotional event for the film. It was released together with the Mark XVII, Mark XXXIII, Mark XXXV, Mark XXXIX and Mark XL. * The Mark XXXVIII '''bears an uncanny resemblance to a suit of Terminator Armour from the Warhammer 40,000 Franchise. * Currently, the '''Mark XXXVIII's status is unclear. ** If the Mark XXXVIII blew up as part of the Clean Slate Protocol, the oil rig would have collapsed as it held it up for the entirety of the battle. But the rig did not collapse at all in the movie. ** The Mark XXXVIII is available as part of the "Iron Man Hall of Armor" LEGO set. Whether this means that the suit survived, or it's a rebuilt version is currently unclear. Gallery Mark38.png| Photo(71).jpg|The Mark XXXVIII, also known as "Igor", a Heavy Lifting Suit, in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster. Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-21h34m59s146.png|The Mark XXXVIII smashing through a metal crate as it makes it's appearance in the movie, Iron Man 3. Mark-38-Igor.png|Mark XXXVIII Igor Iron-man-3-hulkbuster-bust.jpg|Mark XXXVIII in Iron Man 3 Hot Toys Igor Armor.jpg|Hot Toys:Mark XXXVIII-Heavy Lifting Suit-Igor Iron-Man-3-Mark-38.png Hot-Toys-Iron-Man-3-Igor-Mark-XXXVIII-15.jpg Hot-Toys-Iron-Man-Mark-38-Igor-16.jpg Mark_XXXVIII_Igor-IM3SF.png Photo(618).JPG Photo(649).JPG| References External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Destroyed armors